The present application relates generally to agricultural implements, and more specifically, to systems and methods for metering agricultural products.
Generally, agricultural implements (e.g., seeders) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle and deliver agricultural products (e.g., seed, fertilizer, and/or other particulate material) to a field. In some cases, agricultural implements may also be coupled to a product storage tank configured to store agricultural products and having a meter configured to regulate a flow of the agricultural products from the product storage tank to the implement. For example, the meter may meter the agricultural products into multiple distribution lines that distribute the agricultural product to corresponding ground engaging tools disposed across a frame of the agricultural implement for deposition of the agricultural product into the soil.
Typical agricultural implements include a single meter or may have multiple meters that are controlled together (e.g., rotate at the same rate or meter the agricultural product from the product storage tank into the multiple distribution lines at the same rate). This may lead to under seeded areas and/or product overlap, which may in turn result in wasted product or reduced overall yield.